Watching HTTYD with Hiccup & Nyx
by ShadowPhoenix14
Summary: Hiccup and Nyx transport Berk to a room to watch HTTYD 1 and before. My take on the movie with a twist in the tale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Look I know that no one wants to read the A/N but this is my first fanfiction and Nyx is my O/C. Please read and review and criticism is accepted.**

 **Nyx:**

 **Long black hair with teal-blue highlights.**

 **She has teal-blue eyes**

 **She's very strong**

 **She has magic and can shape shift**

 **She doesn't get scared**

 **She is Hiccup's girlfriend**

 **Hiccup only pretends that he likes Astrid because Nyx was not from Berk and was originally an Outcast but she ran away. She and Hiccup met when they were four and started dating when they were 6 years old ( I know, I know young age, shouldn't be dating but suck it up.). Nyx gave Hiccup magic and the ability to shape shift and they go around at night saving dragons from other islands.**

 **They are watching the events before HTTYD 1 and before HTTYD 1**

 **Thanks,**

 **SnowLeopard1211**

"Leaving, we are so leaving. Nyx we are going with Toothless." Hiccup says

'Ugh, why do we have to?" Nyx asks

"Because this Village sucks and I am sick of being treated badly and the only time I am treated well is when I start becoming a 'Viking', yay like it's all I have ever wanted. " Hiccup replies truthfully at first then sarcastically at the end then turns around to fiddle with Toothless's saddle

"I'm sorry that I am doing this to you Nyx because I know this is where your first home was, but things will turn out better in the future."

"Fine, but I am sorry for doing this."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup questions as he turns around.

Suddenly a black and teal-blue light was all around him, Toothless and Nyx.

-Line Break -

Unknown to them the same thing happened to all the people of Berk.

-Line Break -  
Everyone from Berk except Hiccup landed in a pile in a big room with seats and food.. **(A/N in case you're wondering it is a cinema.)**

Stoic jumps up. "Who are you, I demand you tell me Stoic the Vast, Chief of Berk and the Hairy Hooligans!"

On the other side of the room Hiccup who has landed on his feet turns around and yells "NYX, come out I know you did this because other than me and the Gods you are the only person with magic and you better not be showing them the movie."

"Fine, you caught me boyfriend... (Gasps from all the Vikings.) Yes I did this and yes I am showing them the movie." Nyx said after rolling her beautiful teal-blue eyes to the sky

"Why… you know I am against this whole idea." Hiccup complained.

"I know but they need to see what they have put you through and how strong and amazing you actually are Hiccup." Nyx retorted.

"Fine but I want the Dragons here and a barrier put up Nyx. Also if you don't do that I will do it myself." Hiccup said with a very snappy tone.

"Ok, ok don't need to get mad."

Nyx stuck her hands out and whispered a few worlds in a dialect long forgotten in the world of Midgard and then suddenly out of nowhere dragons appeared.

The Vikings, who had been watching and listening to the conversation after getting out of the pile they were in, went to grab their weapons when the dragons appeared but couldn't find them.

"WHAT! First you take us here by using some magic, second you think Hiccup is you boyfriend when he isn't, he has had a crush on Astrid since he was seven years old." Stoic started

*cough* FAKE *cough* Nyx 'coughed'

"Third he doesn't have magic, forth why would you put us in a room with dragons and no weapons you crazy lady. Also why are we here?" Stoic continued

"Yes I took you here, Hiccup is my boyfriend we have been dating for 9 years." Nyx answered the first two questions before being interrupted.

"WHAT" the whole of Berk yelled no more like screamed

"Moving on, He does have magic, yes I put you in a room with dragons without weapons so you could learn to live in peace with them." Nyx answered

"Ha as if we could live with those devils"

"In case you didn't know those demons attack us"

"They raid us"

"SHUT UP!" Hiccup Yelled "Nyx, my girlfriend brought us here to watch my life. As much as I don't want you to see my life I can't get out of this so shut up and relax.


	2. Sorry

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is chapter 2.**

 **SnowLeopard1211**

The lights dim and the Vikings relax into their seats.

 **The camera is rolling of the Berkian waters and it lands on Berk.**

 **This is Berk**

All of the Vikings jump at the sound of Hiccup's voice and most of the look

 **12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Its located on the meridian of misery.**


End file.
